


The Epilogue

by charoula



Series: My name is Pride [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charoula/pseuds/charoula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journal Fendes wrote is now in the hands of Dorian. He has some flashbacks after reading it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Epilogue

Dorian closed the journal and let out a sigh. The last few days could easily make it to the worst days of his life. He had been through a lot with the Tevinter, but he considered Fendes one of his very few friends and felt really bad about everything that happened.

“Too late now.” He threw the notebook to the wall, but he regretted it in an instant. “Maker, give me strength.” He wasn't the praying type usually.

He picked up the journal from the floor and returned to the chair behind the Inquisitor's desk. After checking the book, relieved to see that it wasn't damaged too much -ignoring the scratches on the leather cover-, he placed it gently on the desk. If anything, it was a part of Theda's history now.

He closed his eyes with another sigh and remembered the returned of the Inquisitor's companions from the fight with Corypheous. At that point, he was still in shock, he could not believe what had happened. They won, but Fendes didn't make it. How could you tell the followers of the Inquisition that Corypheous was dead, but he took the beacon of their hope with him?

Cassandra had made her way to the platform while the whispering around them got louder, wondering where the Inquisitor was.

“Silence!” She had shouted, and people listened, but she hadn't sounded so convincing. “Some of you seem to be wondering where our leader is.” The crowd now had her full attention. “Today we achieved victory. Corypheous is dead, forever this time. But unfortunately, he managed a fatal wound on Fendes.”

The crowd beneath them had gasped. Cassandra had lowered her head and teared up. Cullen had walked up to her place on the platform, trying to get her out of the difficult situation.

“The Inquisitor was brave! We need to celebrate her bravery not mourn her! Besides, she may have defeated Corypheous but the Inquisition has a lot of work left to do. Let's follow in her footsteps!”

The crowd had cheered her name so loudly and a knock on the door brought Dorian back to the present.

 

* * *

 

Dorian stood once more before the rich statue had been constructed in the memory of Fendes. He held the journal in his hands once more. He wasn't ready to give it to a historian yet. It would be detrimental to the Inquisition if the world found out who Solas, the apostate elf who helped them, and made the Inquisitor fall in love with, was. Even now, that the biggest fight was over.

Another scene played before his eyes. Fendes was falling slowly, with the pain written all over her face. Her companions had all rushed to her side, but she kept whispering one name.

“I wanted to talk to you... when this was over. But I have no time now.” She lifted her hand and Solas took it in his. 

“Don't worry, we will talk. Dorian and I will heal you.” He reassured her.

There was no point, she thought. She'd have to live without him and she hated the thought of it. She shook her head.

“I know who you are... Fen'Harel.”

The color drained from his face, but it was no time to deny it, or argue with her about it.

“The orb was yours.” The Inquisitor continued.

He lowered his eyes and nodded.

Corypheous was defeated and Solas didn't want her. She saw no point in trying to live anymore. “Goodbye, everyone. Solas. I really loved you.”

Her arm grew limp and fell onto her side.

Solas ignored everyone yelling the Inquisitor's name, trying to keep her awake in vain and got up. He turned his back to them. “Yes, that's who I am. But my feelings for her were real. No tricks.”

With that, he had walked away from the group until his figure was no longer distinguishable in the shadows.


End file.
